conversation with fairy tail
by Ruby2003
Summary: This is basically where I talk to the Fairy tail mages.(terrible summary)I was inspired by joy flowers please review.I will be doing dares,fights,holidays or whatever you want for this story,Please review!
1. Prologue

_**Ohayo minna!This is my first fanfiction so please leave some reviews.**_

Me:time for fun.I am so gonna freak them out muhahaha

Natsu:yosh I am all fired up

Gray;be quiet,flame brain

Natsu:what did you say ice princess!?*glare*

Gray flame brai-

Erza:do I hear fighting?!*evil aura*

Gray:no maim!* terrified*

Happy # 2:Aye!

Erza:good

Me now,now.I have an idea from or dare!

Fairy Tail:Noooooo!

Gajeel:I still haven't recovered from that boulder thing!

Gray:Istill have the memory of Kagura

Juvia:…EEEEEEEEP!Juvia is scared,gray-sama!* Jumps on him*

Gray:Help!* tries to writhe away*

Lucy:I don't have to seduce the boys again do I!?

Boys:*blush8

Me:It would start in the next chapter when I have reviews for the dares or truths

Fairy tail:please,please,pleaaase go easy on us!*puppy dog eyes*


	2. My own dares!

_**Hello everybody!This chapter are all my ideas**_

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail:*relieved* looks like you didn't get any reviews.

Me: oh don't worry.I have made a whole new selection from my brain

Natsu:nooooooo!

Gray:I am so not going to mermaid heel ever again!*trembles*

Bixlow:I am not going to get into stone again by that creepy woman Evergreen.

Evergreen:*sweetly*What did you say again~hmmm!?

Bixlow:N-n-nothing ma'im

Me:enough with that,let's get on with the fun!

Fairy Tail:*groan*

Me:hmmm*turning head* today it would be you,Natsu,for being the main one on the teasing,Truth or dare?

Natsu:T-t-truth

Me:Oh*disappointed*I had such a good dare for you,no matter this is the question…*evily* who do you think is the most ugly?

natsu:...!um...I choose...*freaking out*ummm I choose Erza...no I meant evergreen...no umm.. Lucy*backing away from The girls*

girls:what did you say*starts beating him up*

natsu: help! Sorry i didn't mean it!* faints*

me : looks like somebody's going to the hospital well on with the game elfman truth or Dare?

Elf man:dare is manly!

fairy tail and me :sweat drop

me:well it is your choice dare it is *whispers*

elfman: *pales* really ?That is not manly!

me:DO IT !

elfman:o-o-okay*gulps* FAIRY TAIL IS THE WORST GUILD EVER!*pales at the stares*

fairy tail:...

Me:*cheeky smile*

gray:WHAT DID YOU SAY!ICE MAKE LANCE*whips him*

Mirajane:I AM DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!DEVIL SOUL!*beats him up*

Erza:YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME!LIGHTING EMPRESS ARMOUR!*starts shocking him*

Lisanna:ELFMAN-NEE,HOW COULD YOU!TIGRESS!*starts clawing him*

rest of fairy tail:HOW COULD YOU!*starts beating him with magic*

evergreen:GRRRRRRR!*turns elfman to stone*

Elfman:HEEEEEELP!RUBY2003 FORCED M~*faints

Me:There goes another one,well I should end this now before the whole guild is in the hospital,well please send me reviews and truths,or dares*evil laugh*

Fairy tail:HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!*runs at full speed*

Me:well i will be updating once a week or !


	3. Please review!

**_ I know it has already been one week but no one gave me review*puppy dog eyes*_**

**Natsu:***grumble* why did you have to come right now,i thought you were gone for good

Me:How dare you!*glare*You will get punished.*sigh*No one gave me any dare reveals so this will be very short :(

Fairy tail:Yea!

Me:I will keep on writing when i get reveals


	4. Some big punishment that Erza condemned

Me:Ohayo fairy tail!

Fairy tail:Oh nooo!She got dares!

Natsu:Why do you guys want us to do this*whimper*

Erza:*shocked*NATSU SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A PUPPY! YOU HAVE DISGRACED FAIRY TAIL,TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!*equips into her flame empress armour*

Natsu:WHAT!NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY!KYAAAAAA*faints from fright*

Me:my,my one down *sighs then goes to chibi mode*BUT LIKE 200 MORE!*creepy smile*

Fairy tail except for natsu(he's knocked out)and gray(he's freaking out about his pants):KYAAAAAAAAA!

Me:Gray you are the first because you didn't go with the crowd

gray:Okay,fine jeeez*finally looks up from his naked *ahem* place* dare,because*pause then turns white*I DON;T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!*calms down again*anyway what's the worst take can happen?

me:hehe,*whisper*

Gray:?!WHAAAAT!Fine,Juvia,i've got something to tell you

Juvia:*thinks*gray-sama is going to ask Juvia to marry him!Juvia's going to marry gray-sama *hearts out of her eyes*yes gray-sama?

Gray:well um...you know umm..YOU SUCK!*looks at juvia*I'm sorry she forced me!

Juvia:*shattered*Love rival bewitched gray-sama Juvia MUST GET REVENGE!

lucy:Juvia!I am not your love ri-KYAAAAA!*faints from the water slicer*

Me:who knew Juvia had a destructive side?Oh well Lucy's not going to be in the games for a while,and since Juvia did it,*evil look*JUVIA'S NEXT!

Juvia:juvia is scared but juvia chooses truth

Me:Okay,would you rather eat erza's cake or punch gray in the face!?

Juvia:*shocked*umm...Juvia is scared of the answers but Juvia chooses to eat Erza's cake.

Erza:*holds the cake*WHAT DID YOU SAY,THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE I SHALL HAVE TO KILL YOU!

Juvia: NO,JUVIA DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!BUT JUVIA LO..LOVE-*faints*

Me:*sigh*fairy tail is dropping dead like flies,oh well let's see who's next,hmmmm,I know!Gajeel

Gajeel:geehee ,Dare,Bring it on

Me:then*whisper*

Gajeel:NOOOOOO!

_**10 minutes later**_

Gajeel:*dressed as a girl*Oh Natsu please marry me ohh*thinks*WHY MEEEE!

Natsu:NO WAYY!Gajeel is a girly girl,

Gajeel:NOOOOO!

Juvia;gajeel must never steal gray-sama

Gajeel:uhhhh

Me:you have to where that for 2chapters

gajeel:noooooooo!WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE!

ME:NEXT person,hmmmmm i choose ...

fairytail:*tense* just say it!

me:...EVERGREEN

evergreen:fairies chooses dare

Me:then say*whisper*

Evergreen:Fine,i lo-lo-love er-er-ZA'S SWEATY FEET!

me:what did you say again*devil's smile*

evergreen:I LOVE ERZA'S SWEATY FEET

Erza:my feet they ARE NOT SWEATY AT ALL,HOW DARE YOU!*goes into berserk mode and beats up evergreen.

Me:since you disabled another person you are the next to choose..Erza

Erza:truth

Me:fine,who do you like better,Jellal or strawberry cake

Erza:...that question is easy it is strawberry cake

Jellal:I thought we weren't in this together this is farewell

Erza:nooooo!*faints from stress o_o*

Fairy tail( Natsu especially):whatt!Thats a first!

Me:now then,since i have dares I'll go easy on you.I will end now

Fairy tail:yessss!

Me:But i'm coming again next week muhahaha!Please leave reviews if you want to see longer chapters or more punishing fairy tail with dares and truths!PLEASE DO IT*realizes what i did*i mean please.

Fairy tail except for erza :HEEEEEEEEEEELP!GO EASY ON US PLEASE!

Erza:When did you all become wimps,i am punishing you!

fairy tail:NOOOOO!NOT AGAIN!*runs off at high speed*

Me:oh well _**please R&R for more thanks!**_


	5. Living hell for Fairy part 1

Me:Hello fairy tail!

Fairy tail:HELP!,IT'S THE CRAZY PSYCHO LADY!

Me:grrrrr..right you did it fairy tail in this chapter everyone of you is doing a dare or a truth!

Fairy tail:WHYYYYYYYYYY US!WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!

Me:i first choose... ...yes i choose...you Jellal

Jellal:i choose,truth

Me:okay,then,what did you think when you pushed Erza into the lacrima

Jellal:...i was a terrible guy but i was thinking that she deserved it

Erza: I had thought you were going to say you were fighting against it,BUT YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY TRUST!NOW WE WILL NEVER BE WITH EACH OTHER

Jellal:i didn't mean to

Erza:NO MATTER YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!*beats him up real good*

Fairy Tail:*sweatdrop*

Me:okay,next up Natsu!

Natsu:yosh,I choose dare

Me:fine*whisper*

Natsu:NOOOOOO!NO WAY AM I DOING THAT EV-*get's electricuted*

Me:do it*glare*

Natsu:*gulps*

_the door flies open and in comes sting_

Me:well Natsu do it

Natsu:why!*cries**kisses sting on the lips*

Sting:FLAME BRAIN I DIDN'T COME HERE TO BE KISSED,YOU STUPID LITTLE KNAT,NOW MY FACE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOUR SMELLY KISS!

Me:oh,Sting,you came *devil's smile*didn't you know that whoever comes into Fairy tail has to participate!

Sting:uhhhh no,

Me:well your next,truth or dare?

Sting:i hate those kind of games!fine i choose dare!

Me:than kiss gray!

sting:HELL NO!why*cries*

Gray:why!

Me:DO IT

Sting:*gulps**pecks Grays cheek and runs away*HELP!HIS DISGUSTING ICE FACE IS TERRIBLE!wHYYYYYYYYY!

Gray:YOUR MOUTH SMELLS TERRIBLE!I HATE YOU!

Me:well let's see if you rogue want truth or dare.

Rogue:truth

Me:then who do you think is weak

Rogue:it's obiviously that blondie

Lucy:HOW DARE YOU*beats him up*

Rogue:i take that back!

Me:i choose Erza,truth or dare

Erza:i don't want to break up with Jellal again so dare

Me:then run around mangolia naked

Erza:THAT'S A TOTAL EMBARRASSMENT NO-*gets electricuted*

Me:didn't i tell you do it?

Erza*blushing*fi-f-f-ine i-i-i w-w-w-ill d-d-do i-t

30 agonizing minutes *for erza* later

Erza(still naked):i-i-i-i- did i-t

Magnolia men:come back her...i LOVE YOU!

Erza:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*locks door*

Fairy tailmen:*nosebleed* er ERZA YOU STILL ARE...UMMM

Erza:what *realizes that she's naked*KYAAAAAAAAAAA!I AM SO SORRY!

Me:next person will be...hmmmm happy,Truth or Dare

Happy:AYE!

Me:I SAID TRUTH OR DARE!

Happy:truth!

Me:than who do you like or fish!?

Happy:Charle

Charle(I don't know how to spell her):Geez blue cat

Me:well I will end it next !

Faiytail:thank goodness

Me:oh don't worry it will be living hell next time too*shark smile*please R&R for more thanks!

Fairytail:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	6. Preview and more

Me:and another day!Yipeee

Fairytail:*groan* ?

Me:Don't you remember?WE ARE HAVING LIVING HELL FOR FAIRY TAIL!

Fairytail:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WHY*cries helplessly*

Erza: *devil mode*DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER PUNISHMENT!?

every on else:NO!

Me:Anyway i need to pause because i am kinda running out on dares so i can only do a few.

Fairy tail:YIPEEEEEEEEEE!

Me:anyways i choose sting.

Sting:*trying to hide in corner*umm i am brave!

Me:*sweat drop* .eat a bar of soup.

Sting:*cries like a baby*

_**The door flies open and sabertooth's leader comes in**_

Jiemma:HOW DARE YOU CRY IN FRONT OF THE ENEMY NOW YOU HAVE TO EAT TWO BARS!

Me:Hello jiemma*evil mode*you do know you have to stay and play until the end don't you?

Jiemma:hoho.I don't care it will be easy.

first,STING HURRY UP AND EAT THOSE LAVENDER SCENTED BARS.

Sting:wahdoihhsavethodhotji-eww!(WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!)

Me:oh well next time it is Living hell for sabertooth and fairy tail!

**_Please review as i am not a creative to R& comments are welcomed._**


	7. Some big punishment Minerva condemned

Me:I am so sorry for the long break!I was just so busy watching anime and who knew sitting in front of a screen was so time wasting? But I was doing a whole lot of homework at start of school .Oh well back to tormentingF Fairy Tail and Sabertooth again.

Natsu:WHYYYYYYY! It was just fine before you came again! We even fixed the guild!

Me:well to bad,BECAUSE WE ARE HAVING LIVING HELL FOR FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH!*realizes how embarrassing it was*ahem, I mean you guys are going to die when I have finished with you.

Sting:*whimper*NOOOOOO I STILL HAVE A SOUP SMELL IN MY MOUTH!

Me:uhhhhg, we will just get on with truth or *evil mode*truth or dare?

Jiemma:To make the seas silent and the sky-

Me:JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Jiemma:*still caught up with his speech*And to make Fairy Tail manworship us.I choose dare!

Me:I don't think Fairy Tail will do that after this.

Jiemma:Why?

Me:because I DARE YOU TO WEAR A GIRLS UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD!

Jiemma:wha...wait WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY IN -*gets shocked*

Me:WELL TOO BAD.*chibi mode*then you have to wear double!

Jiemma:*reluctantly, actually totally disagreeing*fine I will do it

*after he got changed*

Fairy tail:¡¿*due to circumarstances that are unmentionable, the marks have flipped upside down*

Sabertooth:ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Jiemma:well what!?*he is wearing two pink are is going to die*

Lucy:YOU STOLE MY PANTS! PERVERT! LUCY KICK!

Jiemma:*faints**see, told you he was going to die*

Fairy Tail:...Congratulations Lucy!You beat Jiemma!

Sabertooth:Jiemma...he fainted...wow.

Fairy Tail:We will crush you!

Sabertooth:Ahhhhhhhhhhh! !

Minerva:HOW DARE YOU PUNISHMENT TIME!

Sabertooth:*runs away*WHY DO WE HAVE ANOTHER ERZA HERE!

Minerva or Erza number 2:hey I am original.*goes back chasing Sabertooth

Me:oh we go , pleaseR&R and would be appreciated in the comments section.


	8. THE GUILD WAS DESTROYED?

Me:I am sorry for the short niw I will try to make one chapter 1000 words if I I don'tthink the guilds woukd like I-

Fairy Tail:More torture?!NOOOOOO! Why di you have to say that she wrote short chapters!*sobs*

Sabertooth:*still staring at fallen Jiemma*...Jiemma, why did you shall avenge you! *crashes in to Fairy Tail*

Happy:ummm...due to circumstances above we will have no more-

Me:get out of here blue cat!We still will be doing Truth and Dare, see?*points at the guild members who were shaking in fear*

The guilds:H-Hai!

Happy:I am so glad you are not the guilds master

Me:WHAT DID YOU SAY!GET BACK HERE BLUE CAT!*beats Happy up*Anyway.I choose the classic Natsu Truth or Dare?

Natsu:I am not a classic but I choose DARE!

Grey:You just made your death sentance

Me:very well than*whispers*

Natsu:uhhhh...uhhhhhh...uhhhh...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me:do it.

Natsu:*gulps*well EVERGREEN

IS NOT A FAIRY AND IS USELESS!SO IS MINERVA!

Evergreen and Minerva:Grrrrrrrrrr...THAT'S IT YOU MADE YOUR DEATH SENTANCE!*Natsu is now stone*

Me: wow! Seems like those girls you can't mess With

Guys: * Nods heads and Writes down the note *

Me: Next will be Minerva! Truth or dare?

Minerva: Pah, this is nothing. Dare

Me: Really? Than * whisper *

Minerva: Hmph .that's n nothing .Natsu and Grey Love Each Other.

Me: Louder please!*devils smile*

Minerva: WhaaAH!

Me: at that sound

Minerva: fine NATSU AND GREY LOVE EACH Other!

Natsu and Grey:...*cricket chirps*NARNI!HOW DARE YOU!*beats Minerva up*

Sabertooth:Minerva...You too? Wow again...

Me:oh well I think Sabertooth needs some rest for a bit ?

Sabertooth:YESSSSSS!

Fairy Tail:NOOOOOOOO!

Me:Too .Truth or Dare?

Evergreen:Dare, for I am a Fsiry

Me:...you meant fairy right?

Evergreen:YES I MEANT FAIRY NOW GET ON EITH IT

Me:*sing song voice* Mistake again...In fact the dare should be that I CONDEMN YOU TO 2 CHAPTERS OF SPEAKING JIBBERISH FROM NOW

Evergreen:wait a sec-*gets electricuted*

Me:I SAID JIBBERISH!

Evergreen:*jumps from fright*Ddffvggb hfvvbhn b Ha, kjjj, hjgjuf, hgjughn, thid, id nfjnr fdis

Me:better, next will be...

Fairy Tail:*sweating*

Me:...MACKAROV!

Fairy tail:!?

Macarov:!?

Me:I COMMAND THE OLD MAN TO GO TO THE ANTARCTIC FOR 2 DAYS WITHOUT A SHIRT AND NO MAGIC!

Fairy Tail:!...!?

Mackarov:NAR-

Me:RIGHT NOW OLD MAN !

Mackarov:HAI!

2 days later

Fairy Tail:*stares at Mackarov who was in abody of ice*...WHAAT!HOW!

Happy:while Fairy Tail freaks out we will now end-

Me:Not so fast blue cat,DIEEEEEEEE!

Happy:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Mackarov:At least I used some magic other-

Me:YOU WHAT!HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC!

Mackarov:*realizes mistake* uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*gets frozen in ice again*

Me:and now Sabertooth will be back in the game now.

Sabertooth:Whhat!Why!*sobs*

Me:To bad sooo truth or dare?

Sting:,! Truth

Me:WELL WHO DO YOU HATE!?

Sting:grrrrrrr...NATSU!

Natsu:WHAT DID YOU SAY!*chases sting, does the whole 'grand magic games' more destruction*

Me:NATSUUUUUUUU!YOU RUINED THE GUILD *Goes in rage mode*HOW DARE YOU .TRUTH-NO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO DO DARE!

Natsu:bu-but

Me:NO UP AND EAT THOSE GRUBS!*points at 1234 grubs on the the table*

Fairy Tail:*sweat drop*ohhh he is so since when did the grubs get there?

Natsu:Noooo!*faints*

Me:no fainting!

Natsu:fine, *starts eating the grubs*

after 1 hour of Natsu enjoying his meal...

Natsu:*groans*Why...?

...hmmm TRUTH OR DARE!?

.

Me:out with it.

Gray:TRUTH TRUTH!

Fairy tail:my, he really lost it

Me:then say..WHO DO YOU LOVE? LAXUS OR NATSU?!

Fairy Tail:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT A SECOND...WHAT!

gray:... *whisper* laxus?NO NATSU, NO LAXUS*steam coming out of his ears and nose*NO NATSU NO LAXUS AHHHHHHHHJHHHHHH!

Natsu:*wakes up*huh?WAIT A SECOND...WHAT THE WHAT!

Laxus:GRAY, YOU SURE HAVE CHEEK*ANGER MODE* I AM GOING TO PUNISH YOU*punches gray in the face, ccausing the remains of Fairy Tail to collapse.*

Me:*threatingin voice*laxus..HOW DARE YOU! WHATDID YOU DO!YOUR DOING A DARE AND SO...HURRY UP AND JUST SMASH YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE 234 !

.bang.

Me:HARDER

.Bang

Me:WAY HARDER YOU PUSSY

.BAAAAANG

on doing that

After Fairytakl and I went to the on a plane and came back

Laxus:That was noth*faints*

Me:mabye bit too well.I guess I will end it the start of the next chapterI EXPECT THIS GUIL TO BE FIXED!

Fairy tail:HAI!

Me:good, Please rate and review


	9. THEY DIDN'T FIX THE GUILD!

Me:welcome back!Hello!

Fairy tail:here comes our weekly torture schedule

Me:WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Evergreen:nothin

ME:WHY ARE'NT YOU SOEAKING GIBBERISH!

Evergreen-hdhcgh dhdhdyd dhhdyd duydhdhc xi7kwmb duh66v ruujr

Me:*inspects guild, finds one brick missing* hmmmm...Fairy Tail, who was fixing the guild?

Fairy Tail:*points at juvia and Erza*

Juvia and Erza:*sweating*yess yes

Natsu: ERZA IS SWEATING!YES!GOOD JOB RUBY!

me:*rage mode*BE QUIET OR YOU WILL BE THE NEXT ONE SWEATING!

Natsu:*shocked*HA- HAI

Me:good and Erza ,Juvia

Juvia and Erza:ye-yes?!

Me:WHY IS THERE HALF A BRICK MISSING FROM THIS WALL!YOU TWO BOTH HAVE TO DO DARES!

Juvia and Erza:wait,, what!WHY!

Me:too bad, Juvia confess to gray*whisper*

Juvia:but juvia-

Me:DO IT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

Juvia:yes, o-o-o-k, Gray...

Gray:*oh is she going to confess again?I hope so* *blushes*yeah?

Juvia:Gray-sama this is payback

Gray:*what?DON'T TELL ME SHE STILL REMEMBERS..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !*

Juvia:ummm...I LOVE lyon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*cricket chirps*

Gray:WHAT HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM!

Juvia:I am sorrybut but

Gray:it is okay.:)*gets electricuted

me:SHOW SOME MORE DAMN FEELING OKAY!NOT SOME RAN DOM FORGIVENESSS!

Gray:NO, I'M SORRY*DESPERATE*GET THAT HAMMER AWAY FROM MY FACE!*faints*

Erza:eep 0_0yes?

Me:That strawberry cake you have.

Erza:yeah

Me:*giggles*CHUCK IT ON THE GROUND AND SAY'I HATE THIS!

Erza:but but that is absurd

Me:*polishes knife*looks like someone wants to die today.

Erza:I WILL FIGHT LIGHTNING GODESS ARMOR!*gets kicked to the ground and surrenders*

Me:DO YOU WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEE!?

Erza:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!no ma'm

Me:*crazy mode*AS PUNISHMENT YOU MUST CHUCK DOWN 2 PLATES OF IT!

Erza:bu-bu-t strawberry cake*in comes music*oh strawberry cake I love you so much, I am so sorry I h-*music cuts*

Me:JUST HURRY UP QND DO IT!

Erza:ok.*smashes both cakes on the ground* I-h-ha-h

Me:JUST SAY IT ALREADY*suddenly turns nice*or you will*evil mode again*DIEEEEEEEE!

Erza:I hate strawberry cak-ke

Me:shout it

Erza:I HATE STRAWBERRY CAKE! :(

Me:good, now punishment is done,Gajeel, are you still dressed lile a girl?

Gajeel:absolutely note.I changed I the last chapter

Me:well too or dare

Me:thought up as lady gaga and sing bad romance

Gajeel:WHAT NOOOO.*sees hammer*OK OK I WILL DO IT I AM CHANGING RIGHT NOW SEE? JUST GET THAT HAMMER AWAY FROM MY FACE!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

*everyone blocks ears*

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Gajeel:I AM NOT DOIND THIS ANYMORE!

ME:THAN DIEEEEEEEE

Gajeel:YES MAIM

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Fairy Tail:Roman? Now this is weird

Me:JUST LISTEN

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

*fairy tail laughs and Gajeel was going to give up until he saw the knife in my hand*

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly

I want your disease

Everybody:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

*everybody barfs*

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)

I want your love and

All your lover's revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as you're mine

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho

Your vertigo shtick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you

('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)

I want your love and

All your lover's revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Everyone covers their ears a bit more.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Natsu:BE QUIET THIS IS HORRIBLE!

Fairy Tail:I agree

Me:Natsu, Truth or dare?

Gajeel:does that mean I am free?

Me:no keep on screaming

Gajeel:NOOOOOO-

Me:guess you want to die.

Gajeel:I'll sing!

Me:good, Natsu because of your interuption uou have to jump into that pit of vipers and not die through the song.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Distant screaming is heard

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby

Work it

I'm a free bitch, baby

Everyone runs out off the guild

I want your love and

I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ta revenge

Je veux ton amour

Fairy tail:what language is that?

Me:QUIET!

I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I don't wanna be friends

(Caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

I want your love and

Everhone faints

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I want your love and

All your lover's revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Me:done!

Gajeel:*groan*I hate this*faints

Natsu:I agree*faints as well*

Bipers escape and chases fairy tail

Fairy Tail:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HELP!HELL HAS DESCENDED!

Me: well everyones crazy right now so o guess I will see you next time bye!

Natsu:DO NOT BRING SNAKES NEXT TIME PLEASE!

Me:shut it.*angel*please rate and review!


	10. Natsu sings, and fails

Me:another day of greatness

Fairytail:groan WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!

Me:shut up, any way LEVY TRUTH OR DARE

Levy:huh!oh uh well let's see umm.

Me:*impatient*CHOOSE OR I CHOOSE FOR YOU!

Levy:*scared*yip!uh dare*face palm*

Md:*evil laugh*THEN HURRY UP AND JUST KISS GAJEEL!

Levy:*gasp*

LGajeel:*gasp*WHAT!BUT*blushes*

Me:*icily*dooo iiiiit.

Them:Eeeep!

Mirajane:*hearts coming out of eyes*ohhhhhh...YES YES GALE!GALE!,

Levy:MIRJANE THIS ISN'T HELPING!

Gajeel:MRAJANE, PREPARE TO DIE!

Mirajane:*suddenly evil*you don't want to get pounded with Satan Soul do you?

Them:eeeep!Fine *kiss(too lazyfor all the mushy stuff)*

Me:finally,now who next, NATSU IMPERSONATE MILEY IN WRECKING BALL.

Fairy Tail:.

.

.

.

.

.

?!

WHAAAAAAAT THIS IS TERRIBLE

Natsu:NOOOOOOO WHY DOES IT HAVE TO NOT GAJEEL!.

Me:*evil eye*Because I SAID SO!

Natsu:*paled*fine*gulp*

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

Me:DRESS UP IN THE COSTUME YOU IDIOT!

NATSU:But it looks horrible!

Me:*sharpening knife*you want a death wish?

Natsu:Noo!*dresses up*

Fairy Tail:*gasp*hahahahahah

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

Natsu:HEY WHER E ARE THE CLOTHES FOR THIS SCENE

Me:You are supposed to do it naked*shows video*

Natsu :BUT I'M A BOY!

Me:I have no sympathy

Natsu:*grumble, moan, mutter*

Fairy Tail:.

.

.

.

.AHHHHHHHH!MY EYES! IT BURNS!

Natsu:*embarrased*WHYYY!

Me: Hurry up and sing!

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

Natsu:I don't need to lick the hammer right?

Me:DO ITTTR!

Natsu:How long do I stay naked?

Me:UNTIL THE SONG ENDS YOU #$$ # $*& ÷##

Natsu:...THE DEVIL WOMEN AGAIN!

Fairy Tail:MY EYES STILL BURN!

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Me:this is "Wrecking Ball" lyrics

.

Share on .comMP3Share on emailEmailShare on printPrint

MILEY CYRUS LYRICS

Download "Wrecking Ball" Ringtone

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you win

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Me:Okay, you can wear your clothes, I will end it her for now


	11. references references

**HOW IS EVERYONE DOING! IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH, TORTURE BEGINS AGAIN NOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

Natsu: hoLY MOTHER OF GO-SATDASDF!

Me: hehehe *evil cackle* Natsu~~ long time no see~ did you *demon voice* **BEHAVE YOURSELF!?**

Fairy Tail: OH DEAR GOP OH DEAR GOB...**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!** *uncontrollable sobbing*

Me:Come on, It's not that bad no-** THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A INSULT WAS IT!**

Happy: I CAN'T DIE NOW!

Me: annnnnd why the heck not? *glare*

Happy: be-be-be BECAUSE I STILL HAVE THIS FISH! * holds up fish*

Fairy Tail (except happy):*sweatdrop* *in chorus* we are amazed that we can still sweatdrop

Me: was that fourth wall breaking?

Fairy Tail:nonononononnononononononono!NO!

Me:you lie, you die

Fairy Tail:** WE STILL HAD ALL THAT BOOZE TO DRINK!**

Me: does my face express the wild woes of sympathy going through my body? Does my eyes show pity on the victims below about to ahem unjustly die due to the monstrosity above?

Fairy Tail: *hopeful* ye-

Me:**NO! IT DOESN'T, **now, we have stalled long enough dares shall begin, and since Happy was the one who said fish, we're going to dare him first, ** AND NO HAPPY! PUPPY DOG EYES DON'T WORK ON ME!****YOU'RE A CAT!**

Happy: my dreams, I'm going to die before I become a fish master

Me: did you rip off Pokémon?

Happy:ahh nup!

Me: THE GREATNESS ABOVE HAS TOLD ME YOU HAVE LIED, WHICH MEANS YOU SHALL UNDERGO _**DIVINE**_ PUNISHMENT! PREPARE TO SAY WOOF FOR THE REST OF YOUR WRETCHED LIFE! YOU HAPPY THE CAT, SHALL NOW BECOME A_** DOG!**_

Happy the unhappy ex-cat that is now a dog: NOOOOOO! THE FISH, THE FISH IS A LIE! * sudden change* I want a bone

Fairy Tail: *gazes in fright* *bows on knees* WE HAVE SEEN WHAT THE GREAT AND MIGHTY CAN DO, WE ASK FOR FORGIVENESS!

Me:hmmmm

Fairy Tail:* hopeful* WE LOVE YOU!

Me:you were so nice to

fairy Tail:* sparkle* Please!

Me: are you willing to give me all the cookies you have

fairy Tail:YES YES! ANYTHING

Me: anything?

fairy Tail:YES!

Me: * gets in thinking position* no

fairy Tail : WE THAN- wait...wait...wait...

as realization dawned on them like a hammer our heroes have seemed to have stepped in big troub-

Me: YOU! YES YOU, VOICE IN SKY YOU BETTER SHUT YOU SODDEN TRAP BEFORE I FORCEFULLY * we apologise, but the rest of this sentence is too viole-*

YOU SHUT IT AS WELL! I'M ABOUT TO MURDER TWO PEOPLE HERE AND NOW SO GO AWAY BEFORE I * ouch must to ouch duty...toO viole OW THAT'S MY ***CENSOR* **YOU ***CENSOR* *CENSOR* **OH NOOOO, I'VE DIED!son complete my dut-bleh

Fairy Tail: WE DON'T REALLY CARE BUT WE'ER ABOUT TO *sob sob*

Me:now you have witnessed my power, Gajeel and Levi are going to punch each other in the face

Gajeel: well guess who's going to go to hos- WHAT THE SERIOUS *CENSOR* YOU *CENSOR* I AM NOT DOING THAT!

Me: so you witnessed my power yet you still defy me *Death glare*

Gajeel: well,well-I-I-I DAMN IT THE DEATH GLARE POWER IS **_OVER NINE THOUSAND!_**

Me:you,you HOW DARE YOU! YOU NEED TO UNDERGO DIVINE PUNISHMENT AS WELL AND NO, I'm A STARVING KITTEN ON THE ROAD WITH NO FOOD LOOK IS THE WORST EXPRESSION I HAVE EVER SEEN ON ANYONES FACE, AFTER YOU PUNCH LEVI I Lelouch vi, ahem ruby2003 COMMAND YOU TO PUNCH YOURSELF IN THE FACE AFTER LEVI DOES IT!

Gajeel: Yes my lord *thinking*_ What the serious *CENSOR* is this! the power of references is too much!_

Levi: HEY WHAT THE HEC-

Me: I'm going to press the mute button on you. *press*

no one knew where the button came from, not even ruby. It was a great and puzzling myst-

Me:I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WILL MEET A GRUESOME END IF YOU EVER APPEAR IN MY FACE AGAIN! AND NOW I SHALL FUFILL THAT PROMISE.

NOOOO NOT THE** GATE !** ANYTHING BUT THE **GATE OF TRUTH** I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!

Me: EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE DUMMY!

I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS!

Me:ahem, after that, distraction, we shalt preceed

Fairy Tail: I I'm sacared

Me:watch the show, Narrator, you may activate

ahem, as Gajeel punched levi's face with no intention of hurting her he wasmade to punch harder with the power of the kings, Levi was devastated but punched gajeel back, and then, suddenly Gajeel acting on no intention socked himself in the face, and collapsed.

Me: go back to the gate

But I don't wan-

Me:GO BACK NOW!

fairytail:uhhh, toilet break?

Me:allowed

and so they rushed to the toilet not once looking back-

Me:GET BACK IN THE GATE!

**Sorry about the major break in updating, please don't kill me, I want to torture them more. Ahem, anyway I want you to find the lot of references I borrowed stole, they are from the shows, Pokémon,stranger than fiction, Full metal alchemist, code geass and the extremely easy one, try and match them up, say it in the reviews and please R&R I appreciate it.( I don't think Fairy Tail will, but sacrifices must be made)**


End file.
